(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device for use in exercising and strengthening the abdominal muscles, and in particular to an abdominal exercise device that includes an alarm that is activated when the pressure or angle of the user's body against a backrest is outside a preset range, thereby promoting proper user posture to isolate the abdominal muscles.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Historically, the exercises used to strengthen the abdominal muscles are sit-ups and crunches. However, these exercises do not adequately isolate the abdominal muscles from other muscles. As a result, the benefits of the exercises are lessened and may in fact be detrimental.
The prior art discloses numerous abdominal exercise devices that purport to isolate the abdominal muscles from other muscles to enhance the value of the exercise. However, while supporting the user in various ways, none of these prior art devices inform the user when the user is incorrectly positioned. Therefore, there is still a need for an exercise device for use in abdominal exercises that will isolate the abdominal muscles both by positioning the user and by alerting the user of the need to adjust his/her position during the exercise.